Mirrors
by xMeredy
Summary: Bree Tanner survives, but wonders what for? Then one day, she encounters a guy who resembles HIM. And though they are worlds different, they are also scarily similar in some ways - like mirror images of one another.
1. Mirrors

**Mirrors**  
_Summary_; Bree Tanner survives... but wonders why exactly she _is _still alive? Why was she left on this Earth, alone? And then, one day, she encounters a guy who reminds her of _him_. Though in some ways this new guy is nothing like _him_, in others - they are scarily alike, as if mirror images of one another.

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Nope, nope.

* * *

"We need your help, Bree."

Alice Cullen came to me at dawn. She had a certain withered and tired look in her expression, though such adjectives could never be used to describe a vampire. They didn't exhaust. At least, not physically. I inhaled sharply. I couldn't ignore the pleading look in her eyes as she asked me, the honesty…

"I don't know about that," I said, unsure, turning away so I wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "Of course, I'm grateful that you helped save my life from the Vultori, but…"

"But?" Jasper asked.

"But I don't think I could bear to risk my life again after I finally have it together," I said hurriedly in one breath. It wasn't until after I said it I saw how much of a lie that was.

"Bella needs you. Her child needs you. You know what it's like to be wrongly prosecuted, don't you?"

"I do," I admitted. They knew full well I did, and now they were using it against me. The sad thing was, deep down in my unbeating heart, it was working. A twinge of guilt was already pulsing through me, growing larger and larger the longer Jasper and Alice stood before me.

"I'm sorry," I said finally, still not meeting their eyes.

They didn't say anything else after that, and I expected as much. They wouldn't force me to do something out of my will.

"Well, Bree, you know our doors are always open to you. You never have to be alone out here," Alice said, clapping a hand onto my shoulder. I struggled to give her a weak smile. I chose this lifestyle of solitude on purpose. I needed time to think.

"Thanks," I replied as I watched the two vampires disappear in and out of the trees. I let out an exhale of relief.

...

"You wanted to go," Fred said flatly. It was days later when we reunited after he had taken a long hunting trip. I briefed him on my encounter with the Cullens.

"Yeah, I did," I said, not even bothering to deny it. I'm sure Alice and Jasper saw it too. It was obvious. I knew I had to repay the Cullens for helping me escape near death. That strange word kept calling back to me – _duty_.

At the same time, I hated them for it. I had been ready to accept death, and they intervened. I still walked the Earth, but I had no purpose. No family, no friends, no home – no nothing.

It was pure luck that I found Fred after the newborn battle. If anything, there was one thing I knew for certain: Dieg- No. _He _was wrong. It wasn't the smart ones that lived. It was the lucky ones. I felt like I had long exhausted my luck. We traveled together for a while, milling around Vancouver and trying - more like struggling - to adapt to a non-human diet.

It was easier for Fred. He was much more controlled than I was. I, on the other hand, had a few slip ups along the way.

"I've found a mate," he said suddenly. I was taken aback. Fred? He hardly seemed the mating kind...

"Oh," was all I could say.

"We are planning on starting a coven..." he trailed off, his eyes meeting mine - silently asking me what I thought of this.

I knew that Fred would never abandon me, but the introduction of his new mate seemed to indicate that much. Even if my presence wouldn't be shunned, it probably wouldn't be welcomed either. I did not want to become a third wheel.

"Perhaps I'll take the Cullens up on their offer," I said, mostly to myself.

And just like that, it was settled.

I was headed to Forks.

* * *

A/N: I began writing this because I think Bree, too, deserves a happily ever after. I think you'll notice that the story starts midway between Breaking Dawn - since Alice is asking Bree to serve as a witness for Nessie. I don't know where the story will go from there on, but I'll just see where it takes me!


	2. Doubles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight series, etc, etc.

**Thank you for reviewing or adding to favorites;** (I'm so glad people are showing interest!)  
Twilighter80, ladytahiri, Chellie09, IronScorpions, xoxoSUMMER RAINExoxo, Evelyn of the Witch Hunt, brankel1, kira, LadySaphire, '-Magical Moonshine-', izzy, noamg, duskri123, lulu, alexa

Chellie09 – I thought the same thing as I was reading! Haha, maybe I'll work in more snippets of Fred then.

Evelyn of the Witch Hunt – Yep, I did read it.

lulu – "Numbers" is chapter two of "Imprinting 101"

Since it was brought to my attention, I'd like to clarify that this does happen post-The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner/Eclipse. If you haven't read it yet, you might get a little confused as to the reference I make from the book? (You should've read it anyway, psssssh.) As mentioned in chapter one, this fic overlaps with events that occur Breaking Dawn.

**CHAPTER TWO:** Doubles

* * *

_"Perhaps I'll take the Cullens up on their offer," I said, mostly to myself._

_And just like that, it was settled._

_I was headed to Forks._

I stepped out of the bookstore, swinging a bag of new novels in my hand. It made perfect circles around my wrist. I remember having this habit as a human, but now as a vampire I could do it endlessly and not tire from plastic burn or muscle cramps. Vampire or not, it still amused me.

Though I didn't want it, Fred had given me quite a bit of spending money in case I needed it on my trip to Forks. But since I didn't really have necessities to buy, it was more like leisure money or "I feel bad that you're off on your own" sympathy money. Well, Fred was never a man of words.

"Hey girlie."

I shifted my head slightly, catching sight of three guys in ragged, over-sized clothing walking towards my direction. They looked exactly like the kinds of kids Riley would've recruited back during the "good old days". Street rats.

My lips curled back, thirst beckoning at the back of my throat. I coughed and tried to avert my mind to other thoughts. It was difficult, though. The thought of blood – warm, red, gushing – was so appealing right now. I pushed my hair into my face – partly to hide my expression and partly to block off their scent.

"What's a little girl doing out here all by herself?"

I should've probably run away right then. For their sake and mine. But at the same time, temptation called to me. Flared in the back of my throat. It was the overwhelming feeling of three of them at once – three hearts, beating in perfect rhythm in my ears. That, and I hadn't fed for a while.

I could already imagine how I could kill each one. How I would rip at their throats and suck them dry, and finally put an end to this painstaking thirst.

… and though the thought came naturally to me, it scared me at the same time. It was another reminder that I was a monster.

I probably should have hunted before I went out to town, but I didn't think I would run into anyone at this hour. Usually I didn't. If I had to make a public appearance, people steered clear away from my direction. At least, the smart ones would.

"Well, isn't she a pretty little one?"

I balled my hands into fists, fighting for control over myself. It was like two ends of a balance scale. Good Bree vs. Bad Bree. Good Bree wanted to turn around, run far, far away, and happily enjoy her "vegetables". Bad Bree wanted meat for dinner. The scale fluctuated frantically. One second it would tip over to the left side then in the next tip over to the right. It could easily go either way.

The tallest of the three came forth and knocked the bag of books out of my hands. They scattered across the street, splashing into puddles. I scowled at them, feeling my temper flare up with my hunger. Jerks. Bad Bree was winning out at the moment.

"Oooh, this one has bite," he said in mock-fear.

_Bite. Har har. _I thought as I felt my teeth dig into my bottom lip.

"HEY! Cut it out, leave her alone!"

And then in a blur, somebody emerged from the alleyway and easily took down two of the guys with a single punch. My nostrils seared. This mystery guy smelled good. _Really_ _good_. Far better than the three mobsters combined. Far better than the scent of Bella Swan, which was used to entice the newborn army. It was a familiar cinnamon-y scent, but much stronger and enticing than the one from my memories. I squeezed my fists and held my breath, forcing Good Bree to take over.

I was about to flee, when I spotted the third mobster pulling out a knife. He began running towards the mystery guy's back with it raised. My eyes widened. Before I knew it, I was already inches away from him, millimeters, then my foot swung around in a perfect arc and knocked the knife out of his hands with a swift kick. The knife clattered to the pavement. I grimaced. I didn't really _like _using my vampire powers.

He cursed loudly, clutching his injured hand. I wouldn't have been surprised if I broke it. I hadn't quite mastered control yet… The mystery guy picked up the knife and held it to the third guy's throat. Panic filled me.

_Don't stab him_, I pleaded in my head. _If he bleeds right now, I will _really_ lose control._

I licked my lips cautiously as I watched their silent exchange. Finally, the third guy got up and ran away. The mystery guy pocketed the knife and turned towards me, about to say something.

I backtracked a couple of steps, then quickly turned on heel and began storming away. This was a bad idea. I should've headed straight to Forks with no pit stops. Why hadn't I taken precautions?

"Not to quote that guy, but really, what _is_ a little girl doing here out by herself?"

Great. Oh great. He was following me now. I could hear his footsteps tip tap behind me.

I just kept walking.

I was trying to save his life. Really. But he continued to follow me down the street. _Literally_ walking towards his doom. A breeze blew by, sending his scent down my way. My brain screamed: _Foooood, Bree. Foood!_

I gritted my teeth and ignored it. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to resist. The sooner I got away, the better. I could already feel tingles going down my spine in anticipation of hunt – a hunt in which I could not, would not, and _should _not partake in.

_He's a good person._ I told myself. _I will not kill a good person. He tried to save you, even though you really didn't need it. Nonetheless, he did it. He's a good person. Good people don't deserve to die. You are not allowed to make him dinner. _

"Don't you want your books?" His voice cut through my inner monologue.

I stopped in place, indecision seeping through me. Yes, I did want my books… but…

I sighed in defeat.

I trusted myself with twenty seconds and twenty seconds only.

I turned around, not meeting his eyes. He had the soiled copy of _Wuthering Heights_ in his hands. I wasn't happy it had gotten ruined, but I didn't want to be rude and not take it after he took the time to return it to me.

"Thank you," I said quickly through gritted teeth, reaching out for the book. Just as I put my hand out, though, he snatched it away from my sight – above his head. I heard him laughing, like this was child's play.

I breathed out impatiently. Control, Bree, control. I envisioned a huge DO NOT EAT sign above his head as I slowly looked up at him to deliver a glare his way.

My jaw dropped.

"D-diego?"

The guy looked at me suspiciously, lowering the book from above his head. I took in his appearance. The dark, curly hair and red, full lips. A head taller than me. The only difference between the guy and _him_ was his eyes were a bright blue in comparison to a vampire's usual blood red. I wondered, then, if this is what _his_ eyes looked like when he was human. Because the person stood before me looked exactly like _him_. Thirst was suddenly the last thing on my mind, washed away by pain, remorse, and loss.

_But it's not _him_. It couldn't possibly be _him. I reminded myself, crushing my own hopes. _And twenty seconds are up._

I felt my bottom lip give away in a slight tremble. I clenched my jaw, regaining control of myself again.

"How did…you know my name?" the guy asked.

"I didn't," I said automatically. I regretted speaking. I could _taste_ him in the air.

"Pretty sure you said Diego," he said confidently, the corner of his lip turning into a smile. Oh boy, even their smiles were the same. My heart fluttered subconsciously.

"No," I said, though I wasn't sure if I was saying it to him or me. His smile grew wider, obviously amused at my strange behavior.

For a moment, I contemplated my rotten luck. How many people could really have the same name as _him_? And then _look_ the same? The coincidence felt like destiny mocking at me. This guy could've easily been a Robert or a Taylor or a Bartholomew instead, so why did his mother name him _that_?

I yanked the book away from him with lightning speed and spun around. If I could get out of his sight, I could easily dash away. However, he seemed very interested in following me and I couldn't whip out my vampire skills with him staring.

"Can I get you a burger?"

For the second time today, I completely stopped in my tracks -_ Want a burger, kid?_ I could hear Riley's voice in my vague human memories, tempting me forward with the promise of food to reel me into the supernatural world. Worst cheeseburger I ever had. How ironic it was that I died in hunger and rose again in thirst. I glared up into the night sky. Okay destiny, enough messing with Bree today.

I gasped suddenly. There was a slight change in the sky - a slither of light peeking through the clouds.

Sunrise.

"Crap," I said out loud, now walking faster than ever.

"There something wrong?"

Is there something _not_ wrong? I wanted to ask. Everything that happened today felt like a twisted nightmare. Why had I gotten so careless? _He_ had complimented me on surviving the newborn army ordeal. It seemed like my logic had tumbled out the window I met _his_ apparent doppelganger.

"I have to get out of the sun," I said. I'm sure this guy would follow me whether or not I answered him, so I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and reply.

"Why?"

"I have Xeroderma Pigmentosum," I lied, hoping that just the name of the disease would scare him off.

There was a brief pause. I could imagine his confused face in mind, then suddenly I felt his hand on my wrist and he began pulling me down a dark alleyway. I was caught off guard and accidentally breathed in. His scent filled my nostrils. I felt my brain turning off, telling me to sink my teeth into this delicious, tasty, delectable smelling…

"I know a place you can hide," he said.

I snapped out of my daydreams, my common sense returning.

"Excuse me?"

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum," he said without stumbling over the words. "A condition where your skin can't take UV Light, or in other words – an allergy to sunlight, right? I read a book about it once."

I was impressed.

"Gosh you're freezing," he mumbled to himself. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and held it at my side.

"Maybe you're just hot."

"_Si es verdad_, _querida_," he said, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. I felt the corner of my lips twitching, daring to upturn into a smile. I fought it back.

I could make out a streak of orange emerging in the dark sky. Crap. I had to hurry and get into the shadows, away from the sun. I could only imagine how this guy would react if the sunlight touched my skin. For one thing, I wouldn't be breaking out into blisters (a symptom of Xeroderma Pigmentosum) as he expected but glittering. Sparkling. My identity would be questioned. If it came to that, I might have to kill him after all to protect the secret – which was something I really, _really_ didn't want to do.

"Where are you taking me?" I said in a strangled voice. Denying my thirst was starting to give me a headache.

"To a safe place," he said, shooting me another smirk. "Just trust me."

Somehow, I did.

* * *

A/N: ...and here we meet "Diego" (again!) Yes, Xeroderma Pigmentosum is a real disease. I learned about it from a movie I watched a looong time ago.

Let me know what you think about this chapter! Drop me a review. I hope I can double them this time and hit **20+ reviews**?

Thanks!


	3. Flashback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twlight series, etc, etc.

I meant to get this out on Friday, but I was out partying all weekend -cough-  
In this chapter, I address something that Bree briefly mentions in TSSLOBT (or would it be SSLBT? TSSLoBT? BT?). I'll be expanding on it for the next couple of chapters. It also will tie in with the theme of 'mirrors' in this story. As always,**  
Thank you for reviewing or adding to favorites;**  
Chellie09, wolfgirlalways, noamg, Twilighter80, Kristin, Lara, katie, Sarah

_noamg_ – Thanks for pointing that out to me, it has been fixed! (It's been such a loooong time since I've read any of the books and what not.)

**CHAPTER THREE**: Flashback

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," he announced, kicking aside the door.

Wordlessly, I dashed right by him and made a beeline for the small hut he deemed home. He looked surprised at first by my actions, but then when he saw me pulling the curtains over the windows he understood my intent and joined me. I panicked as I worked, watching the sun inch higher and higher into the sky.

Even though I knew that sunlight didn't burn our skin anymore, I still remembered how fearful I was _of_ burning. Logic told me to calm down, but my body was still in overdrive. My fears didn't abate until every single window was covered.

I sunk to my knees, gazing around the house. As for as I was concerned – it only was one room. There was a small shower in the corner with a couple of mismatched bottles of soap beside it, apparently stolen from several hotels. There wasn't a refrigerator, but a cooler in the corner with a half melted bag of ice on top of it. Off to the side was a tub full of clothes soaking in a mysterious soapy substance. Clothes littered the floor, as well as empty, broken beer bottles.

"It looks like a dump," I said bluntly. A lot like the dump I used to live in when I was a human.

He laughed, not taking it to heart.

"Nevertheless, 'tis _my_ dump," he joked. "So, what be your name fair princess?"

I hesitated for a second before answering. "Bree Tanner."

"Diego Cruz," he said as he held out a hand, intending for a handshake. "People call me by DC though."

I stared at it, unwilling to touch him. My control was already at its limit at the moment and it had to last about ten more hours until the sun went down. He took a step forward, and I pinned myself to the wall and held my breath.

"No!" I said. "Don't get near me."

He retracted his hand slowly. There was a flicker of insult in his expression, but he recovered so quickly I wondered if I had even seen it in the first place. He smiled. "No problem. I won't."

Guilt, guilt, guilt…

"Sorry," I said, my mind working to come up with some sort of excuse. "I'm just sensitive about… my scars that I got from the disease…" I was glad I was wearing long pants and a jacket. I fidgeted with my jacket sleeve then, trying to look convincing.

He sat down at the opposite of the room, giving me plenty of space. I was near the door so I could run away if it came down to it.

"I understand," he said in a low breath. "I've got them too." He slid his fingers over his knee, motioning towards a scar covered by the fabric of his ragged jeans. I froze, once again in shock. I recalled _him_ doing this same exact gesture once upon a time. How could they have even scars in the same places?

I couldn't help but stare at him. It was impossible that he could look so much like _him_. I felt like I was looking at a mirror image. Except that there was only the reflection – not the original object. Not exactly what I wanted, but oh so very close.

He caught me staring and smirked as he raised one eyebrow.

I picked up _Wuthering Heights_ and pretended like I was reading, though I'm pretty sure he saw through my act. I could feel his eyes on me as I stared blankly at the text. Gosh. Even if DC looked like _him_, they acted like totally different people.

I sifted through the pages. I had read part of the novel before, but I'd left that copy back at Riley's old hideout. I could see in mind's eye exactly how it looked like now. I'd left it face down, marking my page. And now here I was, thumbing through and trying to finish what I'd started.

"You never did tell me what you were doing out there by yourself. You don't dress like you live on the streets… but you sure act like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, though I knew roughly what he was referring to. You can take the girl out of the streets but you can't take the streets out of the girl.

"You're very defensive."

"I am not."

He gave me a pointed look.

Okay, maybe I was. A little. I didn't say it out loud, though.

"Well if you aren't defensive because you're a street rat, it's because you have a secret. I have a feeling it's the latter, _querida_."

"How can you tell?" I questioned. He gave me another look, and I amended, "That is… if I did have one."

"You're like an open book. Your eyes reveal everything."

"I told you about my disease didn't I?" I said, pulling my knees up to my chest as if to give some sort of extra barrier between us.

"Don't think it's that," he said, shaking his head. "You willingly told me that one."

"Because of circumstances," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

Then I caught myself. I was being rude. DC had taken me here for my sake; even at the same time endangering his own life… not that he knew any better. Still, a favor is a favor. I let my face relax.

"But, um. Thanks. For helping me."

"It seemed like you really needed it," he said with a short nod. "I know what it's like to have difficulties." He smiled reassuringly at me.

Now that I'd been staring at him for a while, I realized that he looked a bit different from _him_. His face was rounder, perhaps a bit more boyish rather than manly. He had a splotch of acne on his forehead, and his hair was a bit greasy. Basically, he lacked the genetically enhanced vampire beauty that _he_ had. The differences seemed obvious now. I wondered why I hadn't caught them before. Because I was so determined to see _his_ face out of DC's?

"Difficulties?" I questioned, his words just now registering in my brain.

Before he could answer, I heard scratching at the door. Then, from the small flap at the bottom of the door, a pack of dogs emerged. They pushed until they were all inside, then they ran to DC's side barking excitedly as their tails swished back and forth.

"Hey there," he greeted the dogs, patting each one on the head, which caused all their tails to wag even faster.

I just stared at the over-hyped pups bouncing around before me. Then I caught DC's wide grin as he petted all of them, and I couldn't help but smile a little myself.

"Aren't they adorable?" He held one up to my face. The fire in my throat flared.

"Mmhmm," I said, keeping my mouth firmly shut. Adorable wasn't the word _I_ would use right now.

"I'm going to go out and buy some dog food to feed them with," he said, getting up. "It's a chore for me. You mind staying here?"

"Mm-mm," I said, shaking my head.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Mm-mm," I said, shaking my head even faster so that I mimicked a bobble head figure.

He gave me a strange look, but shrugged it off as he headed out the door. I shielded my face from the sunlight until I heard the door shut behind him.

As soon as he was gone, I let myself inhale. Relief flooded through me at once. I had to feed before DC returned. I didn't think I could stand holding my breath for that long again without being fed.

The dogs now surrounded me, panting heavily. One of them was brave enough to push its nostril against my shoulder and sniff. My right hand twitched in anticipation. I sighed as I placed _Wuthering Heights_ beside me.

Desperate times, desperate measures.

…

"Do you know where Fifi and Fido went?" DC asked as he handed me a cheeseburger.

I stared at it for a moment, not wanting to take it. Human food didn't appeal to vampires. But it wouldn't appeal to me even if I were human and dying of hunger. It was a dreaded cheeseburger that pulled me into the supernatural world. On the other hand, DC didn't know this. He just thought I was a wannabe street orphan who was probably hungry. He thought I was human. Though it was slightly easier being around him now, his scent was still intoxicating as ever. I took the burger as fast as I could with a thankful face and he retreated back to his corner.

"Who?"

"The two Chihuahuas," he answered.

"Nope," I answered innocently.

"That's strange," he said, scratching his head as he poured out the dog biscuits onto a chipped plate. The dogs surrounded it eagerly. "This is their favorite brand." He looked at me thoughtfully as he emptied the bag of dog food. He tossed the bag beside and retrieved a burger of his own. He plopped down and started eating, but paused when he looked up at me. He squinted. "Did you put on lipstick?"

I shook my head as I stuffed the burger into my mouth.

He squinted harder. "Were your eyes always that topaz color?"

"Were yours always blue?" I asked, the burger still half in my mouth so that the sound came out muffled.

He laughed. "I guess I'm going a little crazy."

As soon as he looked away, I wrapped my uneaten burger and put it on my lap. Then I wiped my lips with the inside of my jacket sleeve quickly.

DC flopped down on the floor, lying on his stomach as he began chomping down on his own burger. "What do you think happened to them?"

I was about to answer when I realized he was talking to the remaining dogs. They were preoccupied with eating, not even turning around to acknowledge him. DC laughed as he stuffed the rest of his burger down.

A shadow crossed one of the windows. DC tensed as he saw it and cussed loudly under his breath.

"My dad," he explained. "You have to hide." He forced me behind a cabinet before I could protest. I heard the door open and the sound of boots clunking against the wooden floor.

"You," I heard the voice of an old man grunt. His voice was seething, full of hate and disgust. I heard the sound of a bottle dropping. Glass shattered. The dogs began whimpering, then the sound of their paws running out the door in fear. DC inhaled sharply.

"You let the mutts in again," the man growled. "You really like hanging out with your kind, HUH?"

I heard a loud thump, and I froze. This scene was so familiar – familiar because I had lived through one like it. Thousands of times in a lifetime before this one. Fear filled my body as memories came rushing back to me, numbing my senses and leaving me motionless. I didn't have the strength to will my body to move now. If possible, I felt even colder than before – veins that I hadn't used for over a year felt frozen over, rooting me to this one spot.

"You piece…"

_"…of scum," my father bellowed. He raised his hand, high above his head. I squeezed my eyes shut as his hand made contact with my face in a loud slap. My face stung, and stung more as he hit me over and over again. I didn't even bother restraining my tears as the slapping became punching and kicking._

The door swung open again, and I heard footsteps leave the hut. "Get out!"

_"Go ahead and get out if here, trash! I'll laugh as I watch you starve and die! You're nothing, just like your mother!"_

I gripped my head tightly, trying to pull myself back to reality. My breathing became ragged as I my internal struggle continued. For as long as I could remember, I was always holding my breath underwater. Always fighting to sustain and survive. To live another day, though another day only held another hell. Still, I knew I had to live. So I sucked in my breath and prayed that I could hold onto it for one moment longer…

My chest heaved. I couldn't control the sob that escaped my chest. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I cried tearlessly. My surroundings were starting to disappear as my vision blurred, giving way to darkness. I was going under. I couldn't hang on any longer.

Then somewhere in the dark, DC's voice sounded in my head. _I know what it's like to have difficulties._

_That true?_ I answered in my head. _Because _I _do. I do too._

And then the blackness swallowed me whole._  
_

_

* * *

_

I'm just asking out of curiosity, but out of the all the 'coven's introduced in Breaking Dawn - which is your favorite? (Not including the Cullens/Vultori. I mean, of the ones newly introduced in the fourth book.) Tell me which you prefer!


	4. Chat

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

**Thank you for reviewing or adding to favorites;**  
Chellie09, noamg, katie, Lara, alexa, Just My Serendipity, ZebraBrow, NawtUrGirl, Malicia-Malfoy  
(Sorry if I missed anyone. My e-mail went wonky…)

Also thanks to everyone (all two of you, haha) who pointed out the dogs-should-probably-fear-vampires thing. I just wanted to get Bree fed. I'll probably be editing that out soon.

I'm sorry that not much really happens in this chapter – very segue. I felt like I needed to write in this scene before the action starts up again in the next chapter.

**CHAPTER FOUR:** Chat

* * *

_Then somewhere in the dark, DC's voice sounded in my head. I know what it's like to have difficulties._

_That true? I answered in my head. Because I do. I do too._

_And then the blackness swallowed me whole._

As it turns out, vampires can't faint. We don't sleep, so we can't exactly lose consciousness. But what does happen to us? What was happening to me? I didn't exactly have a term for it, no textbook medical phrase – just that I knew I was trapped. Caged within my own fears as they flashed before my eyes.

"_Mom?" _

"_Um, yeah Bree honey?"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Just a little walk."_

"_But…why do you have that bag with you? Are… are you leav-"_

_"Of course not. I'll be right back."_

The one good thing that happened in my transformation was that it erased it all. It erased the person I was before, so I wouldn't have to _think_ about those bad memories. I wouldn't have to _think _about my mother leaving me, my father knocking up on me. Not if I could help it.

It made _that _life seem like just an ongoing nightmare I had when I was young. The thought of it was scary, but just the thought of it. Like how people shudder at the titles of scary movies, though they may not recall its details.

But as DC's father beat him up, the memories flooded my mind all over again. I felt nauseous, but vampires couldn't exactly throw up. I wished I could. Then I could just puke everything out and feel relieved, but my fears stayed bottled up inside of me, swelling inside of my chest. Trapping and restraining me.

My vision began going black – like my body was going into self-defense to block out everything. I was fed up that I couldn't cry either. That I sputtered and choked, but I could only produce empty air. There was no outlet for my agony. No release. I was its prisoner, chained, and it took me whole.

I heard a loud snap from the side, and I flinched in reflex. Then I realized that it wasn't my father looming over me, not my father with his fists raised and his leg winded back. I resurfaced, back into the real world, just as the door slammed shut and DC's father left.

"Bree?" I heard him call for me.

I peered around the cabinet.

I froze as I gazed upon his injured face, but he was trying to smile it off as if the bruises weren't there. My sharp eyes could pick up every single detail, every scrape and cut. Surprisingly enough, thirst had been pushed way into the back of my mind as I gazed over DC's body.

He laughed nervously as he walked over to a basin of water, dipping some cloths in and wiping off his face.

We had both reached a silent understand that it was far too awkward and strange to discuss the scene that had just happened. But I wanted to. I felt like I had to. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to think of the right words to say.

He hissed out in pain as he dabbed another cut.

"Are… are you doing that right?" I managed to say. "Aren't you supposed to apply ointment or something? To disinfect?" Not that someone who hadn't finished their compulsory education would know.

"Back then they didn't have such medicinal advances and they were just fine, I'll be fine without them," he said. "When it comes to open wounds, you just need to apply pressure… Ow."

In other words, he had no 'such medicinal advances.'

"Here," I said hastily, pressing my cool hand against a particularly large bruise on his cheek. My eyes surveyed him again, trying not to wince at every injury I saw.

"Thanks," he said in a low voice, then looked up at me with searching eyes. He broke into a cocky grin. "Can't stop staring at me, huh?"

"Yeah, I never thought someone could look this ugly," I replied, smiling a bit.

"Not exactly my fault there," he said, then lowered his eyes when he realized he'd just brought up the very subject we were trying to avoid.

I gathered up my courage as I stood up, pacing around the room.

"I don't… I don't understand how you deal with that," I said, swallowing.

"No choice in the matter. No car, no money – what else am I supposed to do?"

Excuses, excuses, excuses! I thought angrily.

"That's nonsense! Surely you could find someone else… something better…"

"Like what? I don't have anyone else to turn to," he answered. I hated the defeated tone in his voice. I hated how it sounded like he had already given up.

"You could… you could…" I said, trying to rack my brains for a solution. But there was no easy solution. I knew that. I had been stuck in a life like this for fourteen years of my life. I had wondered everyday how I could escape, how I could live a better life – but there was nothing I could do.

"It's fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

I observed him with narrowed eyes. Tattered clothing, the bruises, the cuts…

"No, it's not," I said. "It's not fine! It never is."

"Even if it isn't, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes," I said, stomping my foot a bit too hard. I stomped a hole into the floor. I cleared my throat, withdrawing my foot. "Yes, there is."

"Tell me then," he prompted, his tone the slightest bit amused with a hint of bitterness.

"You…" I began, groping for words. "Why do you let your fath-… let him hit you?"

He scoffed lightly, brushing some stray hairs away from his face.

"It's not right. It's not fair," I said, sounding like a spoiled child. "Why do some people turn out to be such jerks? Why do we have to suffer for the consequences of those jerks? We're good people aren't we? Is this punishment? Is this destiny's jest? Funny? Hilarious of some sort?"

I was pacing back and forth madly now, my hands flinging around as I ranted. DC watched in wide, almost terrified, eyes.

"I mean, why did she leave me?"

I paused, my jaw dropped in shock at what I'd just said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I was just…"

"Bree?" DC asked cautiously. "I have a feeling you're not talking about me anymore."

No, I wasn't.

I fell to my knees in revelation, suddenly angry with myself for letting that slip.

"Bree?" I heard the floorboards crack as he tried to near me.

"Stay away," I said quickly, putting my hand out to stop him.

They creaked again as he backed off. I expected him to let it drop, but he surprised me by raising his voice.

"I don't get you! I really don't!" he barked. "You show me the tiniest bit of kindness, or you open yourself up the tiniest bit – and just when I think that I'm starting to get you, you close back up again. What are you so afraid of? What are you hiding?"

I didn't dare turn around to face him, though I felt my body turn cold as he yelled.

"You don't want to know me," I said. The tension in the room thickened. The silence felt heavy on my shoulders, making me feel guilty for all the things I'd just said. I had spoken out of turn so many times in mere minutes.

It was a while later when I heard DC shuffling around me. He walked across the room, sitting so that he was facing me. I shifted the slightest bit away as he sucked in a long breath.

"Hi. My name is Diego Cruz. I'm seventeen years old. My favorite color is red. I like skittles," he rambled on with a laidback smile plastered on his face. I looked at him strangely, not sure what he was doing.

"In my spare time I enjoy reading to children at the library, volunteering, and working at a soup kitchen."

I stared blankly at him.

"Okay, I don't do that stuff," he admitted. "I play soccer in the streets with a ball I found in the dumpster. I don't do that well in school, so I doubt I'll be going to college." He was still smiling as he said this, like he had accepted he just wasn't good enough for college long ago and didn't want to bother with sulking over it.

"I also," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper as if he was telling me a deep, dark secret, "stalk people."

I blinked.

"I'm just kidding," he said, shaking his head. "It's just that...that's how I came across you," he said shamelessly. "I was about to head home and I saw you. I was wondering why someone like you was wandering around the streets, so I started to follow you around."

This bit of information surprised me. How could I not catch someone following me?

"You probably didn't catch me since I'm so ninja," he said, as if he'd heard my question. I guess my confusion had appeared on my face. His lips upturning into a proud smirk.

"Right," I said, letting myself smile – though for an entirely different reason.

"There's that pretty smile," he said in an accomplished tone.

"Yay," I said dryly.

"I never met my mom. She died long before I could really remember anything about her," he added, still keeping his casual tone. "Can't miss something you never knew, right?" He laughed, though it sounded like he didn't mean it.

DC probably needed a good erasing himself. I was about to interject, but he cut me off.

"And you madam?" he asked expectantly, propping his head onto his hands and batting his eyelashes.

I looked up into his blue eyes, finally understanding where his crazy confession was heading.

"I'm Bree. Sixteen," – at least, I think I was sixteen – "I enjoy reading to children at the library, volunteering, working at a soup kitchen, _and _I'm a vegetarian."

I tucked some stray hairs behind my ear.

"Okay, I'm only a vegetarian." Though in a totally different sense.

I peered up at him again, slightly taken back. There was something different in his eyes, the way he was looking at me. A twinkle, a spark that hadn't been there before.

I was treading dangerous ground.

"A-and, uhm, that's about it," I finished quickly, looking down at my hands.

"That's_ it_?" he prodded. "Come on now. There's certainly more than that."

I slowly shifted backward, putting some distance between us, but then he just scooted towards me again. I could feel his eyes on me, pleading. I squeezed my hands into fists. I had half a mind to run away, out the door. This was bad. I couldn't get close, I wouldn't dare get close – not after what happened with _him._

At the same time, could I really leave DC here with his father?

"Bree," he said in a gentle voice. "You can tell me anything. You said I don't want to hear it, but I do."

It sounded like he meant it too, and it made me feel guilty. I let out a wordless shriek in my head as I buried my face in my hands. I felt like my brain was going to burst from all the complications presented to me.

I couldn't tell DC about me. I just couldn't.

Something growled.

I jerked back up again.

DC smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry."

I bit my lip, then I broke out into laughter.

"I guess I'll go get more food," he said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

* * *

To everyone in the States, **Happy **(early)** July 4th! **-waves flag-

I promise there will be more action next chapter! :X


	5. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: **Twilight be not mine.

**Thank you for reviewing or adding to favorites. Cookies to all of you! They're shaped like Edward's head :D**** - noamg, Nova Ride, ZebraBow, auryq, Lara, crazy-forever, Kristin, NJ, MiatheMinion, AngelKirstie**

AngelKirstie - I, too, prefer Bree over Bella - so you are not alone there!  
NJ - I'm pretty sure you're the first person to notice. That's exactly what I "mirrored" their relationship from.  
ZebraBow - I don't know if you noticed, but I wanted to apologize for misspelling your name on the last chapter: Sorry!

**CHAPTER FIVE:** Rebirth

* * *

_"I guess I'll go get more food," he said, standing up. "I'll be right back."_

I sunk back against the back wall, feeling my stomach quench and unquench nervously as DC slipped out the door for the second time today. I wondered if perhaps he had left on purpose to make it more comfortable for me.

I eyed the sun's silhouette through the tattered curtain, wishing that it would sink faster past the horizon.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud THUD from outside. I perked up immediately. It sounded again THUD, followed by a loud groan. I got onto my feet, practically jumping to the window, and yanked back the curtains.

DC's father had returned.

I felt the blackness lurking in the back of my mind again, trying to take me under – but no! I held firm this time, digging my fingernails into the fabric of the curtain. I pushed back against it. My frustration began taking on a conscious of its own. Fueled by anger, I tore out the door, my fingers shaking – not with fear, but anger. I could feel the build-up in my chest, like seconds before a volcano erupting.

"STOP IT!" I screeched.

There was another loud smack, and I caught the sight of DC tumbling down to the dirt as he groaned loudly. His father took two steps closer to him, his fist raised.

He. Doesn't. Deserve. This.

Uncontrollable rage filled me. I acted without thinking, hitting the drunk man with all the force, with all the hate, with all the frustration I had inside of me. He was taken aback by my sudden appearance, but his shocked expression melded into a pained one. I heard a loud snap as my hands made contact with his chest. He fell to the ground, curled up like a wounded hound, coughing up blood. Then collapsed, his body becoming eerily still.

I hissed, pouncing at my prey then lowering my lips down to his neck… when I saw DC's bewildered face watching me with fearful eyes.

Oh.

Crap.

I scrambled away from the bleeding corpse, flustered. I had lost control! Of all times to lose myself!

"What _are _you?" he asked, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He quickly got up to his feet, backing away from me like I was a dangerous animal. Which, technically, I was.

"I…"

He held a hand to his injured shoulder as he continued walking away. "You… oh my god, _you_ killed Fifi and Fido, didn't you?" His eyes widened in sudden realization and, to my chagrin, disgust.

"I was hungry!" I said indignantly. The words flew out of my mouth before I thought it through.

"You could've waited! I was bringing food!"

"I don't eat people food!"

"You eat people _as_ food?"

I ran my fingers through my hair impatiently, not really wanting to have this conversation right now. I sighed heavily, then turned away from him. It was hard to look at him and see his torn, confused blue eyes staring back at me.

"Look, it's just that…" I began to explain, but paused suddenly as I heard rumbling in the distance. "DC. Get over here. Now."

"What? So you can eat me too? No frickin' way!"

"No!" But I saw that my words wouldn't reach him now. He was far too shocked, afraid of me. Me, this _monster_. Again, I was reminded of how much I hated being what I was.

I was on my feet in a second, bounding towards him. Frightened, he began backing away even faster. For a moment, I had forgotten I was a vampire. I had forgotten about my strength, speed, and agility. So desperately I had long wanted to be a human, so desperately I wanted to be normal, that my limbs fell to a slow human pace to appease my ridiculous desire. I growled as I pushed myself to go faster, but my shoes felt like lead. I wasn't running, but dragging myself forward. I could do better than this. I could do so much better than this. My fingers were inches away from his arm now, if only…

But then he shifted away at the last second, and the truck hit him straight on.

…

"Wake up!" I screamed. "Wake up, you stupid idiot! You better not leave me _again_! I won't let you." I pinched DC's face, but he didn't move one bit. His head lay limply in my lap, lips slightly parted.

I growled as I glared up at the sky, feeling my chest tighten. Damn you. Whatever force of nature or act of destiny did this. Damn. You. I continued cursing at the sky, cursing at DC's heartless father, cursing at that careless driver that sped away as soon as he realized what he had done.

I was in pain for two reasons, and each reason tore at me from a different part of my heart. There was a part of me that wanted to bite him and suck him dry right then and there to satisfy my thirst for him. Another part of me abhorred the idea. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose_ him_. It took every ounce of my control not to bite DC.

_I'll be right back._ He had said. She had said and _he_ had said. Over and over again, those words proved to be a jinx.

"DC!" I shrieked one last time, shaking him fervently by the shoulders like a madwoman. If I wasn't insane before, I was surely insane now.

"What the…?" I heard DC grunt softly. I stopped immediately.

"You're alive," I whispered.

"Why didn't you… eat me yet?"

I wanted to know too.

"D-do you want me too?" I spat incredulously. I was too frustrated to bother with being polite. This was not the time for this. I had to save him. I had to.

"I'm bringing you to a hospital," I said decisively, surveying his injuries.

"I don't think a hospital can sav-," he said thickly, blinking his eyes against the bright light of the sun looming ahead.

"No! They will!" It sounded more like I was trying to convince myself. Oh, if only Doctor Carlisle were here… He would know what to do. What do I know? I'm only a child! Why on earth did I think I could fend for myself when I couldn't even look after other people…?

"Bree," he said, and the sound of my name stopped all of my blubbering. I realized this was the first time he'd ever said my name. But to me, it felt more like a faint memory resurfacing. How much I wanted that memory to be real... How much I wanted to go back in time and relive that moment again! How much I needed _him_ right now!

Then that need transformed into something else. _Desire._ A sudden thought came to me. A very selfish, very greedy thought – but still, I had to wonder out loud. I had to hope.

"Listen to me," I said quickly. "You were right. I have secrets. I'm a vampire." At that moment, I could care less about the rules. He tried to answer in a retort, but I pressed a finger against his lips to shut him up. He needed to save his strength. "I can turn you into one too," I said softly. "Then you won't die… that is… unless you want to."

He was quiet, then slowly opened his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. I stared hard into them, memorizing them for it would be the last time I would ever see them whether the transformation was a success or not.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. I might even kill you accidentally."

His eyebrows rose slightly in concern but then relaxed in resignation. He sighed. "Do it."

I paused, feeling my eyes widen. "You're sure?"

He nodded weakly.

I stroked his face. He shivered at my touch, but didn't reject it. I could feel the rise and fall of his unsteady breathing. Then I pulled over his shirt collar, revealing a bit of his smooth skin. It looked _good._ My throat sung out in anticipation just at the sight of it. I lowered my lips to his flesh, just barely brushing his skin. He shuddered again as I pressed my lips firmly against his neck.

_I loved you, Diego._

Then I plunged into his neck.

…

A feeling of euphoria and fulfillment pulsed through me as I drank. The gush of blood satisfied me in a way I never thought it would. I knew it from the start, from the first moment I had met him. His blood was different from any others that I ever had before. It sang to me and tempted me. It called me to it, because only I was destined to feed upon it. It was _mine_. It was mine, it was mine…_ All mine._

A small voice in the back of my head told me to stop.

But why? I wondered. Why would I stop, when it was so good?

_Stop._

I groaned as I fed, sliding a hand down my prey's chest.

_Stop._

But I couldn't. It was too good.

_Bree_, it said. _Bree._

It was calling for me… but what was it? Or who? Who was it that was calling for me?

_Bree. You have to stop._

But I can't.

_You must. For Diego._

And all my senses came running back, like a rush of water, just with that one name. I inhaled sharply, then forcefully withdrew myself. I felt like I was resurfacing from a pool, gulping air and returning back to consciousness. Blood spurted everywhere, leaving red stains all over my clothes. I quickly wiped my mouth against my sleeve as I gazed down at DC.

I gasped. Oh god, what had I done?

DC was pale and motionless, looking even worse than before. Definitely not a good sign. But maybe this was normal? Not that I knew what normal was! Why had I been so impulsive? I knew nothing about creating vampires! Panic flooded through me. How would I know if I did this right?

How did I know I didn't kill him?

A new revelation came to me, shattering in my head. I killed him, didn't I? Now he was gone forever, forever, forever… I hardly had any time with him! I didn't know anything about him! My heart sunk in my chest.

I ran my fingers through my hair, angry, so angry, with myself. I was grasping onto sand, then letting it slid through my fingers. Only allowed to watch as the hourglass emptied... Why was it that time after time, all I could do was lose? I turned away, too ashamed to look at his face. Too guilty and distraught, feeling like I had no right to look at him anymore.

Just when I was about to give up all hope - I saw it. The slightest movement from his hand. His finger twitched.

I froze, staring in disbelief. Had I imagined the movement, since it was something I so wanted?

It twitched again.

"Diego?"

Then his whole body spasmed, his legs kicked up into the air as he led out a loud roar in pain.

"_Quemando…_" he muttered under his breath. "_Quemando, quemando…_"

Burning. Burning, burning…

He was transforming.

* * *

This chapter was fun yet frustrating to write. I literally began crying - okay more like _tearing up_ - while typing because I was trying to push out every ounce of feeling into Bree's own frustrations. (I feel slightly lame for admitting that, though... -cough-) Anyway, I'm off to the theatre this afternoon! New chapter shall be up within a week. -salute-

I know this is a bit belated, but thanks to everyone who supplied me their **favorite vampire/covens**, etc. I'm still asking for opinions on that if you still want to tell me which coven is your favorite. Let me know in review :D

**ON A DIFFERENT NOTE**, I've been kind of unsure about my characterization of Bree. Maybe because I feel like I can relate a lot to Bree, but I've been putting a lot of myself in her character (subconsciously so, ha.) Is it too much? Or does it sound all right?


	6. Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

**Thank you for reviewing or adding to favorites. Cookies to all of you!**  
amandalove113, breeNdiego4ever, Lara, Getsugamania123, noamg, x-ealasully-xD, Yofa the Talking Muskrat, Kerri-Lynn, Anjusaysurusai

I'm sorry about the late update. I have been SWAMPED with work because I started up on a new (original!) project. For more info, see my profile. My copy of TSSLOBT has finally come in the mail! YAAAAAY.

I've always thought that Bree's "gift" was logic/sense and perception, so I tried to illustrate that in this chapter…

**CHAPTER SIX**: Bad Timing

* * *

_"Quemando…" DC muttered under his breath. "Quemando, quemando…"_

_Burning. Burning, burning…_

_He was transforming._

I dragged DC's body into the hut as I began clean up work. I discarded DC's father's body – something I had gained experience in when I used to feed on humans and their bodies had to be disposed of. I rounded the hut a few more times, being sure to erase every bit of evidence that people had lived and died here.

All the while, I had to listen to DC writhe in his sleep.

Sometimes, in a pained voice, he would call out for his father. He would beg and plead to know why his father despised him so. He would ask his father to love him again, the way he did before his mom left.

Sometimes he would call out for his mother. He asked why she left him alone, when he needed her so much. He asked her if it was because she didn't love him or if it was because he wasn't a good boy – because he would change. He really would.

Other times, it was my name that escaped from his lips.

I knew well enough by now that I couldn't possibly do this alone. Or rather, I felt that I couldn't trust myself anymore. I didn't know if – for sure – the transformation was running along the right way. I needed help, but where exactly would I get it from?

I tried to map out everything in my mind, hoping that it would make some sort of sense and eventually lead to some sort of solution. I had a changing vampire in the house. Once he awakes, he'll be a mad bloodthirsty being. A mad bloodthirsty being that I had to supply food for and make sure he didn't run rampant in the streets. Not to mention that the said bloodthirsty being was stronger than me since he was a newborn. I didn't have strength as an advantage, but what did I have?

The answer dawned on me. Numbers.

I could _get_ help. The Cullens weren't too far from here, right? On foot, it would probably be only a few minutes away.

But just as I was starting to feel hopeful, the door slammed back in my face. How would I get DC there with him thrashing around? How wise would it be to move him during the transformation? Even if I had a car, I didn't know how to drive it. Driver's Ed wasn't exactly a luxury offered to me back when I was human.

I didn't want to wait until his transformation was done, because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control him if he couldn't control himself.

I flopped onto the floor, rubbing my temple. I had gotten much more than I had bargained for on this little trip to Forks.

It was then the door burst open, clattering to the floor, and in came two figures I could not recognize.

Yep. A lot more than I bargained for.

…

I crouched over DC protectively, baring my teeth. I knew I probably had no advantage when it was two against one, but still I had to try. My body tensed, curling up into an offensive stance – I was now a predator, on the hunt, ready to pounce…

"It's me," one of them grunted.

I knew that voice… and then I could smell it in the air. A heavy, putrid odor – though suffocating, was utterly familiar.

"Fred?"

They stepped out of the glaring light. A mixture of confusion, relief, and joy spread through me as the ever familiar Fred stepped into the room. The tension in my body relaxed, and I sat back.

"Stop that!" It was then I noticed the strange beside him, a dark-haired girl who looked like she was around Fred's age. She prodded him on the shoulder and the odor disappeared.

"Who's he?" Fred asked, getting straight to the point.

"I just bit him. He needs help. I need to get him to the Cullens," I explained in clipped sentences. "But I don't know how."

Fred nodded, then shot a sideways glance at the girl beside him. She lifted her hand in the air.

"Allow me," she offered. She flicked her hand. I stared, wondering what she was doing, when I saw DC's body fly over my head. I screamed in surprise, which in turn surprised her, and she promptly dropped DC.

I winced as he landed face-first onto the floor.

…

Her name was Olivia. She had encountered Fred while she was traveling away from her home, some city in Eastern Asia that I couldn't remember the name of. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders, cut neatly to frame her pointed face. Her eyes were soft and kindly, with a touch of weariness perhaps from past strife. She had the slightest accent, something I detected because she couldn't stop talking (the total opposite of Fred the Taciturn.) Oh, and she was telekinetic.

We had parted in the night, under cover of the black sky. We ducked in and out of the woods as we ventured ahead – speaking in quiet tones only our sensitive ears could pick up.

I trailed behind Olivia anxiously, afraid that she would drop his body again or that she'd accidentally leave it behind. I felt ashamed for thinking so little of her abilities, but I felt responsible for monitoring his well-being.

I could smell the Cullen house now, distinct and sharp. It was still the same as ever, the similar scent that lingered in my memories. As we neared, I hesitantly called out.

Edward? It's Bree.

There was no movement from the house, and I wondered if this was a bad time. I ran ahead, scouting out the house to test the waters.

_Edward?_

I caught the slightest flicker of motion at the front door – and there he was, the tall, bronze-haired man. His face was confused and worried. It was familiar, not because I had seen his face screwed up in confusion times before, but because it sent a deep sensation of guilt rumbling in my stomach. I almost felt like I was being put on spotlight and questioned, punished for something I did wrong.

And even though I hadn't really done anything wrong, my mind began reeling. Everything that had happened today was flashing before me. Edward read my thoughts, his confusion melting away – replaced by his classic scowl of disapproval.

_Let's talk._ I prompted him. He didn't move or retreat back into the house, which was a closest thing to a yes I could hope for. I told Olivia and Fred to wait as I approached Edward.

"You brought it here," he said. A statement, not a question. _It _meaning DC. Edward's expression was unreadable.

I knew that the Cullens wouldn't exactly be welcoming to my presence, but what other choice did I really have? Even with just Edward standing before me, frowning, it was enough to make me feel horribly ashamed. I could only imagine how much worse I would feel once everyone else found out I was here.

"I would've expected better from you, Bree," he said after a long pause. "Especially after the newborn army ordeal."

I tried to work up an apology, but I found it difficult to speak. _I'm sor-_

"No need," Edward cut me off. He peered out into the woods where Olivia, Fred, and DC were waiting. From here, I could hear DC calling out for his parents again. I winced. Edward probably heard, but he stayed motionless.

I cast a wary eye behind me. Watching him twist in pain again gave me new courage. I cleared my throat.

"Please, please just help him. This once. Not me, but him."

Edward sighed slowly. "For now, I suppose I'll get Carlisle on this."

…

Edward had us enter through the back door, going up the stairs to a white room. Olivia carefully lowered DC onto an operating table as Carlisle entered. I watched nervously.

Carlisle went about prodding DC. "You bit him around noon, you said?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Then," Carlisle said, "he'll be fine."

I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled up a chair next to the table. I had full intentions to stay by his side until he woke. I heard Edward sighing from beside me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said, speaking to the floor.

I was slightly insulted. Did they really dislike me so much after what happened?

"It's not that, Bree," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

Then what was it?

"Edward?" Bella familiar voice filled my ears, but it sounded… slightly different. I craned my head around to see the brunette standing at the door, rocking an… infant? So Alice had been right. Bella and Edward had conceived a child, and that they needed witnesses to prove that it was indeed _their_ child and not an immortal child or else the Vultori would rip the infant apart.

"No, Bella! It's dangerous in here," Edward said hurriedly, pushing her aside.

"Is that Bree? I want to talk to her!"

"Bree," Edward called, jerking his head towards the door. I cast a hesitant look back at DC. I ran forward and stroked his cheek, telling him I would return soon, before following Edward out the door. There, I got a good glimpse of Bella.

Her hair was longer than I remembered, extending down to her waist. She looked paler than she did as a human, but also much more beautiful. I took in her feminine body and almost hated my own. If only I could've been frozen at eighteen instead of fifteen, where puberty hadn't even touched me. I never had my period, though I supposed others might consider that a blessing in disguise. But I would forever look like a child. Even if I wanted, I'd never be able to go to college or hold an actual career.

Edward caught wind of my private thoughts and cleared his throat. I cleared my own mind, leaving my pessimism aside.

The living room was full of vampires. I was surprised at their sheer number, until I remembered why exactly Alice had called for me. I felt overwhelmed with so many people holed up in one place. Fred and Olivia stood to the side, Olivia was chatting away with some people while Fred just watched over her.

"So this is…?" I glanced over at the child in Bella's arms.

"Renesmee," Bella replied. I stared for a moment until my mind could work up something to say.

"Why didn't you guys use protection?" I blurted out in a voice that sounded awfully naïve. Even I knew better than not to use protection, not that I had really planned on sleeping with anyone. The two of them averted their eyes, and the whole room seemed to go quiet after my loud outburst.

I heard someone growling, and I spotted one of the wolves – I didn't remember his name – baring his teeth at me.

"I would never take back Renesmee," Bella said, holding the child close.

For a moment, I pondered how exactly _did_ Bella get pregnant? Wouldn't that mean Edward's body still… I stopped myself before I got too much in detail. I pinched my nose in confusion at the incredibility of this…

Renesmee cast her eyes at me. I couldn't deny how pretty she was. Whatever rumor that claimed two attractive parents make an ugly baby was a lie. Then again, I doubted that applied to the genetics of vampires. She definitely took the better half of her parents' genes.

"Thanks," Edward said, smiling.

Remesmee waved a small hand at me, beckoning me forward. I took a cautious step forward before crouching down to her level. She put a hand to my cheek. I gasped at what I saw – a stream of images. The Vultori. The howlers. An execution. Celebration. Their troubles had already passed.

I smiled lightly at them. "Congratulations," I said.

"It's my turn with Nessie!" I heard someone cry, pushing forward through the crowd. I stepped aside, letting them through.

I couldn't help but stare at Nessie. If I had stayed with the Cullens, would I be where she was now?

Before I could sink too far into despair, the doors of the kitchen flew open. Out came a pretty, blonde-haired vampire whom I knew well.

"I have Nessie's lu-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw me in the corner. Our eyes met briefly, but just that – briefly. Rosalie turned away quickly, as if she hadn't seen me at all.


	7. Circumstances

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight.**  
Yay for you awesome people! **- breeNdiego4ever, amandalove123, Chaela-laughluuurver, Jakey11, Lara, mistyKatt, Kristy, Katie_Black15, twilightfreak1310, LacrymosaVampire, MagMarie

I know I suck (pun unintended.) Because not updating for too long is not cool.  
I apologize dearly. Infinitely. And dearly D=**  
**

**CHAPTER SIX: Circumstances**

* * *

_I couldn't help but stare at Nessie. If I had stayed with the Cullens, would I be where she was now?_

_Before I could sink too far into despair, the doors of the kitchen flew open. Out came a pretty, blonde-haired vampire whom I knew well._

_"I have Nessie's lu-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw me in the corner. Our eyes met briefly, but just that – briefly. Rosalie turned away quickly, as if she hadn't seen me at all._

…

"Nobody likes me," I said. The words sounded pathetic as I said them, especially since I was speaking to DC who wasn't even conscious at the moment. It was equivalent to talking to your Barbie. Or in this case, Ken.

I had hidden away in the white room, away from the swarms of strangers situated in the living room. I felt like I didn't belong there. That I was trespassing on grounds I was not welcome on.

It almost reminded me of the tension between the vampires and the wolves. I had been given a brief rundown on wolflore, and it was enough for me to know that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee even if nobody said it out loud.

"Say it isn't so!" I imagined DC replying, then he would sock me on the shoulder lightly.

But it was! Rosalie tried her hardest not to look in my direction all day. Emmett shot me sympathetic looks, but didn't want to upset Rosalie, so he didn't address me either. Jasper was much better at the silent treatment than Rosalie was. Alice struggled to play peacekeeper. Edward and Bella were too preoccupied with Nessie to really care about me. Only Carlisle and Esme greeted me kindly.

The real DC merely shifted in his sleep, banging his fists against the table. Carlisle had given him some painkillers, but I really doubted they were helping. His thrashing seemed to have decreased, slightly, but not enough of a real difference to hope that things were getting better.

The door swung open right at that moment. From the steady, almost cautious, footsteps that trailed into the room I guessed it was Edward bearing bad news.

"Edward," I greeted.

"Look Bree," Edward said, his tone sounding serious. He sighed, and I could tell he was trying to find the right words. "You know we wouldn't turn down someone in need, but I don't think we can keep your friend here." His eyes cast to the table where DC lay.

Why not?

"We don't have the time to tame a new vampire," he explained. "And I don't want him accidentally biting my daughter our any of the wolves who are helping us."

But not the Forks townspeople?

"Them too," Edward added with a small smile.

We didn't have any other place to go. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle him on my own if he loses control. I don't have the strength to fend off a newborn. Aren't they super genetically enhanced? What am I supposed to do if he decides he wants meat?

Edward looked troubled. "I've been trying to think of alternate solutions, but…"

But Nessie's safety came first.

"Yes."

I couldn't feel upset that they were turning me down. Even with my short encounter with Nessie, I already adored her. I couldn't imagine any kind of harm coming to her.

I tightened my fists. I couldn't abandon DC either.

"I understand," I said finally. "When he stops burning… make sure Nessie and any other civilians are out of the way. I'll take DC back to Vancouver. With Fred."

He shot me a grateful look, but I had said nothing in response.

"It looks like he's doing fine," Edward said as he headed out the door. I knew he was only being polite to make up for kicking me out. But he had a right to. I had nothing against him.

"How is it?" I asked softly as Carlisle entered the room. He flipped through his papers.

"Not any different from the transformations I've seen so far," Carlisle reassured me. "He has some spinal injuries, a couple of cracked ribs… there are some from when he was hit by the car. I can't tell what from what, but the venom will heal him."

I bit my lip.

"Edward says he wants me to relocate."

"So I heard," Carlisle responded. "And you obliged."

"There was nothing else I could do, right?" I asked. I felt like this had been my struggle for the past couple of days: deciding right from wrong. Wondering if I had chosen the best course of action on these circumstances.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder lightly. I gazed up at his face, his wise face, searching for answers. I needed guidance. I needed help. He frowned slightly, looking at me almost piteously.

"You don't have to go to Vancouver," Carlisle said finally. "We can take you in."

My chest swelled with hope, but I swatted it away. I shook my head quickly. "I can't be a burden. Nessie's cause is much more important."

"But you're important to us too."

"Not everyone thinks so."

Carlisle reached out and squeezed my hand. "You know that's not true. Rose will come along."

"I want to know everything about newborns," I said, changing the subject. "I mean real things, not the messed up myths I got put into my head by Riley. I need to know everything I can if I'm going to be in charge of this thing," I paused and pointed at DC, "for the time being."

"Bree," Carlisle said. "Really, you don't have to go. We'll keep you here. DC, too."

Did he have any idea how much I wanted to? It would be so nice if I could just be a child and be taken care of. I couldn't accept his offer. I wouldn't.

I gave him a half-hearted answer. "I'll think about it."

…

I found Olivia and Fred sitting in a corner to themselves downstairs, perhaps to avoid the large crowds. Olivia was chatting animatedly to Fred, who just nodded once in a while in response. To an outsider, it may have seemed that Fred was indifferent to Olivia – but I could see the change. The soft touch in his eyes that weren't there before whenever he caught sight of Olivia's smile.

Unfortunately, Rosalie was here too.

"Bree!" Olivia chirped, waving me over. I sucked in a breath as I walked past Rosalie. She kept her back to me, pretending I wasn't there.

"Hey," I said, trying to remember how to smile warmly. Admittedly, there was something about Olivia that was very unsettling. She was nice, and I could see that she really cared for Fred but… still. Something about her bothered me.

"I hope everything is all right," she said, smiling up at me.

"It is," I replied dryly, unsure of where this anger was coming from. I saw Fred's fingers curl around Olivia's wrist almost protectively. Her smile dropped, and she laughed nervously as she cast a sideways look at Fred. I looked down at my feet. "I mean… I actually don't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Olivia said, flashing me a sympathetic look. Fred's eyes shot daggers at me. Okay, okay. So I was supposed to apologize in that situation, but I wasn't going to do it now.

"I actually have something to ask of you," I said.

"Go on," Olivia said, nodding towards me.

_Actually, I was talking to Fred_, I thought.

"Because of… certain circumstances, I won't be able to keep DC here. So, would it be all right if I tagged along with you guys for a while? In Vancouver? I don't think I can handle a newborn on my own."

"Of course!" Olivia chirped. "We don't mind… and we would never ask you to separate from your mate!"

"He isn't," I said curtly. "He isn't my mate. I just… he was on the verge of death, and I couldn't leave him."

"You couldn't leave him, but you left us?" Rosalie was staring straight at me, finally turned away from whatever she was fixing. I felt her reproving eyes boring into me. I backed away, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Hey!" Olivia stood up. She waved a finger – _dared_ to wave a finger – at Rosalie Hale! I watched in wide-eyed awe, almost afraid. For whom, I wasn't really sure. "How can you accuse her of doing something like that when you're forcing her out!"

Rosalie's lip curled back. "You don't know the full story. I suggest you back off."

Olivia turned on me. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

"No," I said in a small voice.

"Why not?"

"Because she's right."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie flinch. Out of guilt? Before Olivia could say another word, she disappeared into the crowd. Olivia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest before sitting back down.

"Olivia," Fred said, speaking up for the first time. "Even I think you went slightly overboard."

Slightly?

She let out a shaky sigh. "Oops," she said. "Sorry. It's just that… I don't really understand why they're abandoning you."

"It's for Nessie's safety. The halfy. They don't want DC to… eat her," I said.

Olivia crinkled her nose. "But there's twenty or so grown vampires here. Besides, there are techniques to train newborns to be more tame."

I perked up. "There are?" I had never heard of these. "Do you mean like Bella? Vampires who are born with abnormal self control?"

"And you," Fred pointed out.

"No, I don't mean that. It's something that works on newborns in general. I've seen research on it before," Olivia said, her voice shifting over to a scientific one. "In all honesty, it can be argued that raising DC here would be safer and better than leaving with us."

"There's no way what you're saying is true." Jasper took a step towards us, his hands in his pockets.

"It is," Olivia said plainly, not looking the slightest bit intimidated. Then without initiative, she began prattling away. "See, the trouble with controlling a newborn has to deal with a) their insatiable thirst and b) their strength."

Jasper's impatience didn't fade. The whole room was silent, listening intently as Olivia spoke.

"Obviously, there are enough of us here to overpower the newborn," Olivia said. "That was Bree's initial intention, right? To get the newborn here so she wouldn't have to deal with it on her own."

"His name is DC," was the only thing I said.

Olivia went on without acknowledging my comment. "Then there's the matter of thirst. This can be handled a) psychologically and b) conditioning. For the first, the subject has to be cultivated in an environment that promotes positive attitudes toward non-human feeding."

"And what about conditioning?" someone asked.

"Conditioning requires a strict diet. There are several methods to do this, but I find that the one that works most efficiently is tiered feeding." She paused for effect. Admittedly, she was good at this. Pulling in everyone's attention on her. I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not, but she was doing it well.

"Which is…?"

"It's a drawn out process to get the subject adjusted to a non-human diet. On the subject's first day, it is offered, let's say, two quarts of cow blood. Two days later, give them one quart. Four days later, a pint. And then, they'll be conditioned and adjusted to drinking less."

"Interesting," Carlisle mused. "I've thought of something similar to this theory before, but I never tested it out. But with the circumstances we have, it might be a good idea."

"I don't know," Jasper said. "It's a bit risky."

"I think so too," Edward said as he gazed at Nessie.

"But I would hate to send Bree away," Bella said. "She came here in the first place to serve as a witness, right? Besides, we can always keep Renesmee away at our cottage."

"Yes. It's poor manners on our part to leave her to fend by herself," Alice added. Esme nodded in agreement, along with a couple of other vampires I didn't even know. Rosalie said nothing.

"She won't be by herself," Jasper said.

"Nobody has asked what Bree thinks of this," Fred said. All eyes flickered towards my direction, expecting me to say something.

I looked to the floor. "It's not my decision to make."

"You're responsible for the newborn."

Since when? Since when was I responsible for another being? I wouldn't be able to make a good choice. I don't even know if I have been making good choices. Of course, a part of me wanted to stay. The part that was tired of moving around and being a misfit. But another part of me, the logical side, knew that for the good of everyone else I should leave.

"Don't be stupid," a voice barked out. Rosalie stood up. "Of course she stays." With a toss of her hair, she stalked out of the room.

I didn't have time to register Rosalie's words, for Emmett ran into the room shouting, "He's awakening!"

Everyone was on their feet, moving around. I was frozen for a few seconds in complete shock. _What? _I dashed straight towards the white room, calling for DC. He was eerily still, his shaking coming to a stop.

"DC?" I asked.

He slowly opened his blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Yes. You read right. His eyes are _blue_. =O!  
I apologize again for the belated updated. When I said I was taking a break from this story, I didn't think it would almost be a month later when I finally updated. So, sorry sorry sorry!

I wasn't sure of what to make of Olivia's character at first, but I finally settled on something. What say you guys?  
From the start, I envisioned her as a science-y girl (because Fred is a science-y guy.) In terms of lame comparisons, Fred is like chemistry and Olivia is like physics. But if you look carefully at this fic, you will find a LOT of lame comparisons/references. This is just the first one I pointed out. Haha.

School is starting up for me again. I would like to go back to weekly updates, but I can't guarantee anything.

Oh, and one last thing! The next chapter will be slightly different than all the previous chapters!


	8. Newborn

**CHAPTER EIGHT**: Newborn

* * *

I slipped. I slipped and I fell into a thousand burning nightmares. Endlessly, tortuously. Consumed by fires and pain and broken dreams. How relieved I was to find that the fire was slowly dying out, but far far far too slow. Still, I should be thankful, right? Thankful that the burning was coming to an end.

_If_ it was coming to an end.

But I was starting to feel and hear. Things that I hadn't been able to do beyond the burn of the fire.

There was a table underneath me. There were voices from below. The door slamming open. And then I could smell it. No, smell _her_. The girl. The beautiful girl, Bree.

"DC," she whispered, calling out to me. I wanted to open my mouth and respond, but I couldn't find it in me to yank my lips apart and speak. I didn't know how to control myself yet.

"I'll tell Edward to take Bella and Nessie to the cottage," a foreign voice said from below. "And notify everyone else what's going on."

I could smell Bree stronger than ever. She was close. I wanted to reach out and touch her, trying to find where she was. My whole body was attuned to her whole being. She was worried. She was concerned. I had to make sure she was okay.

She was my responsibility.

And from there, that reason to live and keep living, I drew out energy to breathe out my first breath. I jolted awake, and my eyes flew open. I saw was Bree's face peering down at me. I broke into a grin, relieved to find her. Had she always been this pretty? I thought so from the beginning, but now, she was… stunning, radiating, beautiful. But she still looked concerned. No, beyond concerned. She looked totally freaked out.

"H-his eyes. Is this n-normal?" Her voice was still at a low whisper, but I could hear it with complete clarity – as if she was speaking right into my ear. I was lost. The Bree I knew – for the whole of a day – never stuttered. What was so wrong about my eyes?

I mean, I knew I was good-looking, but…

She was utterly close now. I couldn't get up with her looming over me. I felt her hair brush my face ever so softly, and her black eyes shined with curiosity. I almost stopped breathing in shock… only to realize I didn't _need _to breath. I could hear things from afar. I could sit indefinitely with tire. No, I would never tire.

But these realizations didn't take up my whole being. They were like small specks on the wall that were just there, that you were aware of but didn't take notice of. There was but a single thought dominating my mind right then: I was millimeters away from kissing her.

"Bree?" I asked softly.

She jerked up, mumbling a flustered apology as she went. I flashed her a grin. I swung my legs over the bed so that I was sitting in an upright position. She watched me with blank eyes, muttering to herself again about hallucinating things. I leaned forward to watch her carefully.

Catching my movement, her eyes flickered back up at me again. I was transfixed on those eyes – gold, not black as I had remembered before. I was still smiling, but she did not smile back. She just stared into my eyes with the strangest expression on her face. I felt like a lot of our… encounters were like this. Her in silent thought while I struggled to decipher what she was thinking of. I probably made it seem easier than it was, but truthfully it took me a while to read the almost non-existent emotions on her face.

I saw her lips move, softly, but the word that came out of her mouth seemed disconnected with exactly what she said. _Diego._ I froze at the sound of her voice.

The door swung open. A blond-haired man with kindly features walked in, his eyebrows slightly raised in curiosity. He glanced back and forth between me sitting on the table and Bree standing beside me. Her inquisitive expression broke, and she quickly turned to the newcomer.

"Carlisle?" Bree said to blondie. _Vampire._ I thought to myself. I knew right away what he was. But wait… wait, wait, wait… wasn't I one now too?

I squeezed my hands tightly in an infinite bout of strength.

A surge of invincibility and power ran through me. How could I have ever feared what Bree was? How could I when it was so exhilarating and grand? I flexed my arms. Felt my new muscles tense under my skin.

I was too busy checking myself out I didn't notice that blondie was prodding me with his fingers like a test specimen.

"You've nothing to worry about. He looks healthy. You must be DC?" he addressed me. I nodded. "My name Carlisl-"

Carly's – strange name for a guy, really – sentence was cut off when the door burst open again. A black-haired midget girl bounced in with a tall guy trailing behind her. I crinkled my nose. There was a strange odor coming from the guy.

"Is the subject awake?" the midget chirped. Her eyes fell on me then lit up immediately. "Oh, good! We should start experimenting right away!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

Bree casually took a side step, putting herself between the strange woman and me.

"Now Olivia," Carly said, playing the kindly mediator. "We should ask first."

I slid off the table. Everyone's eyes snapped towards my direction, but I paid no heed. Let them watch. I reached forward and took Bree's wrist in my hand. She turned slightly, peering at me sideways. I smiled at her. She didn't return it and pulled her hand out of my grip.

"DC," Bree said. "This is Fred and Olivia. Friends of mine."

I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I certainly heard the strain in her voice when she called Olivia a "friend." I pretended that I didn't, though.

"Nice to meet you," I said cheerily. The room was strangely silent for a long moment until I decided to do something about the awkwardness. "So," I said, rocking back and forth on my heels. "I'm a vampire now."

…

I knew that there was such thing as dinnertime entertainment, but this was taking it a little too literally. I sat at the foot of the staircase as twenty or so vampires gathered around to stare at the new kid as he had his first serving of bloooood.

As it was explained to me, they were going to put me through a "specialized diet" to help keep my "atrocious, beastly behaviors" in control. Those weren't the exact words, but it was necessary to paraphrase through Olivia's lengthy ramblings of scientific awe.

I tried not to think too much about it, but the thought of blood sent the back of my throat into a funnel of searing pain each time it came to mind. It took every ounce of self-control not to run out the door, tuck in my bib, and tackle down the first ducky, rabbit, or squirrel that crossed my treacherous and bloodthirsty path.

There was one thing that kept me rooted to rationality: Bree's hand gripping onto my shoulder. It wasn't a tight grip, but precautionary. A light squeeze. I could possibly take this pessimistically and say that she didn't trust me, but what was the fun in that?

I slid closer to her almost instinctively. She was still tense. I could feel her worry in the air… mixed in with something else. Sadness? Longing? Her face revealed nothing, a slate of blank. As usual.

I scanned the rest of the room. I wondered if I was imagining it, but there was a voluptuous blonde across the room – not that she was prettier than Bree, nobody is prettier than Bree, it's just that you can't ignore those kinds of curves when they are so IN YOUR FACE – glaring specifically at me.

My gaze lingered on her face for a while, and when she didn't look away I confirmed she was indeed scowling in my direction.

I shrugged it off and glanced back over at Bree. She had given me a brief introduction of everyone she knew. The blonde girl was Rosie or something like that. Then there was Jasper (oh emo one), Alice (the sugar plum fairy), Esme (mother dearest) Emmett (large teddy bear-like object), Edward (He Who Scowls A Lot). Edward's wife, Bella, was with their half-vampire child Renessme Nessie Cullen – keeping away from me, the dangerous rampant newborn.

Oh. I _did_ know their names pretty well.

Carlisle (as I later discovered his name was. _Not _Carly.) swept into the room after shuffling around in the kitchen holding some sort of small packet. I didn't have to see to know what it was. I could smell it. I had _been _smelling it before, but now that I knew it was blood I could associate scent to object. Bree's watchful eyes rested on me as Carlisle crossed the room to hand the small packet to me.

I held it in my hands, trying to fight the urge of chugging it down all at once. I had to be civil and gentlemanly and mannerly for the lady after all.

The packet seemed awfully small…

I drank it down in a single gulp, satisfying my burning thirst for only a second. I was left wanting more, but I only smiled cheerfully at the doc. "Thanks," I said. I could still feel all eyes on me. Especially that of Olivia's – eager and creepy both at once. The mad scientist wanted to see the fruit of her labors.

To be fair, it wasn't only her. Everyone seemed to be concerned that I would spring or pounce. Truth be told, it really was hard to fight my every urge.

I met Bree's eyes again. She examined me for a brief moment before getting up and walking off on her own. I called after her, but she kept going. Seemingly determined to get away from me.

The stares around the room seemed to become sympathetic and pitiful.

…

I found Bree hunched up in the corner of the library, her head resting against the wall. She had a distracted, distant look in her eyes. I recognized it. She often dazed off to herself, shutting off from the world when she was hiding something. I wanted to know what and why.

I tried to put words to my feelings for Bree, but nothing came to me. There weren't feelings per se but things I wanted to do for her. I wanted to be able to make her stop freaking out over whatever she was freaking out over. At the same time, I knew treading on her secrets would only frighten her again.

In some sense, she was strong. She was independent and honest with others. In another sense, she was fragile. Too self-isolating and dishonest with herself.

She looked up at me – her crouched over on the floor, and me standing with my hands in my pockets. I was subtly aware of the burning thirst in my throat, but mostly aware of her. She seemed to fill the whole room though she was small. I couldn't see past the space she occupied.

Tentatively, I squatted down in front of her without breaking eye contact.

I didn't care if she didn't like talking. I needed answers. Like… "Why are you avoiding me?" I asked her.

"I'm not," was her weak response. Her voice sounded frail, a sure sign she was lying. To me? To herself? "At least, I'm not avoiding you."

So. We were back to square one. Bree's moodiness and cryptic answers.

Admittedly, I thought there would be some sort of change. I thought we were on the same ground now. I was no longer the strange creature, we both were. That should've made us equals, but we weren't.

I was still fighting to tear her walls down.

I crawled forward, half-expecting her to shrink away from me, but she didn't. I don't even think she was paying attention to me really. She was still in her own world, in her own bubble. I was closer now, my knee brushing against hers. Whenever she did look up at me, it was like she was looking _past_ me.

I felt my hopes wearing thin.

Why was she like this?

Why was it I couldn't leave her alone?

She looked helpless and blank, sure – but road kill did too. I wasn't all too chipper about rescuing them from the rabid streets and burying them so they could reach nirvana. Bree was just different. Much different than the other vampires I had met. Much different from any person that I met.

Person. People. I came to the startling realization that I couldn't really remember anything of my human life. All those things… were gone.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You're smiling," she said, a hint of enthusiasm coloring her voice. Good! This was progress. I kept rambling, praying that I could draw some response out of her.

"Normally people smile when they're happy about something," I answered. She blinked, and I saw that I was losing her again. I panicked, trying to think of something to say. "So…. you wanna hear a joke?"

She looked back up at me, curious golden orbs peering at me. "Yeah?"

"Okay. What is a vampire's worst nightmare?" I grinned to hide the fact that I was making this up on the spot.

She pretended to think for a moment before answering. "What? What is a vampire's worst nightmare?"

"Tooth decay," I answered.

Her expression dropped. "That wasn't funny. Jokes are supposed to be funny."

I felt my own smile droop in disappointment. I thought it was a really good jo- She cut off my thoughts with a small giggle.

"I'm kidding," she said. She smiled at me, finally smiled at me, and I felt elated. Success! In the midst of my joy, I leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips.

I could feel her initial shock at my action. She stiffened, unmoving from her spot for a moment. Then slowly, she moved forward towards me. I scooped her up and set her on my lap, holding her in place without ever letting go. She sighed softly whenever I pulled away for a moment only to lean forward again.

Her hands wrapped around my shoulders… and shoved me away. Hard. I collapsed to the floor, scrambling back to my feet just in time to see her stand up. She shook her head madly, a mix of emotions running through her face all at once. Guilt, anger, sadness, worry, fear, … compassion?

She bit her lip. "I can't do this. I can't!" she cried. Her voice cracked, and if she were human – I'm sure she'd be crying. Or at least, almost crying and trying to keep it in. I didn't like that. Her not being able to cry, not being able to show me her sadness.

She promptly stalked out of the room, never looking to give me a second glance. I stayed frozen in my spot, just watching her go. I heard the door close behind her, and then I was alone.

* * *

I'm so very sorry for the four month delay. I've gotten far too busy as of late. But I hope, at least, you enjoyed this chapter in DC's point of view?

Thanks to everyone for leaving such lovely reviews. Gave me the motivation to type this up! (And I may need tons more motivation in the future, coughcough.)


	9. Driven

**CHAPTER NINE: Driven**

* * *

_She promptly stalked out of the room, never looking to give me a second glance. I stayed frozen in my spot, just watching her go. I heard the door close behind her, and then I was alone._

…

"Isn't that the new guy?"

"He doesn't look too good."

"On the contrary, he looks _really _good. If that short-haired girl doesn't like him, I'd be glad to take him up."

"Tanya!"

"Oh, Kate. It's not like I haven't seen you making googly eyes at Garrett!"

I probably should've said something, that the short-haired girl could hear every single word they were saying, but that would mean I'd have to admit to eavesdropping. I sunk further into the couch cushions, hoping that it would maybe swallow me into its depths and bury me there forever.

I turned my attention back to _Wuthering Heights, _which I still hadn't finished yet. At least, I tried to.

The two blonde sisters of the Denali Clan swatted at each other playfully as their argument went on. To their left, Emmett and Edward were having a conversation of their own. I peeked out from over the book to see what was going on, because I had this strange feeling that Emmett was staring at me. His eyes briefly darted over to where I sat slumped over on the couch, then back at Edward, before cracking out into a grin of wicked amusement.

_Everyone _was talking about me then, I supposed.

I felt the other end of the couch lower as someone sat beside me. I turned, meeting face to face with none other than DC.

"Hey," he said nervously, missing the usual smooth coolness of his voice.

It made me suspicious.

I nodded to acknowledge he was there, then pretended to dive back into my book, when I spotted Emmett grinning at me for reasons unknown. I narrowed my eyes, then opened my mouth to ask what he was up to, when I realized he wasn't grinning at _me_. He was grinning at DC.

It only increased my suspicions.

DC scooted closer to me, so that our legs were touching. I could feel the heat from his leg dancing up mine, and it send strange tingles through my body. I didn't move away, though.

"I've got something I want to show you," he said quietly, lowly in my ear, suddenly regaining his usual suaveness. I could sense the slightest quiver in his voice, though. He was putting on a show.

I half-frowned. "That could sound very _wrong_, you know that right?"

"Only if you think wrong."

Uh-huh. DC was bright and peppy again.

I bookmarked the page I was on with my finger. I would probably never, ever, ever finish this book at this rate. Maybe I should just watch the movie.

"Please?" he asked, turning the full effect of his eyes on me. I felt his arm moving beside me – he was trying to reach out and take my hand, but I quickly stood up and away from him.

"Okay, sure," I agreed as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Excellent," he said.

…

"This is a train wreck to happen," I said as I hopped into the driver's seat. "A train wreck."

"You'll be fine," DC said. He leaned over the controls, his hair brushing my face as he did so, and pushed the key of Emmett's jeep into ignition. The car rumbled to life below us. "You want to learn how to drive, right?"

"Train wreck," I said again, but I found my fingers slowly wrapping around the steering wheel. Did DC even know how to drive…?

"Okay, fine. Train wreck," DC said as he rolled his eyes. "But we have to leave the station before even _that _can happen. Now, ease down the driveway slowly."

I pressed down on the brake then reached for the clutch.

The car rolled forward.

…forward.

…for…ward…?

"Stop!" DC yelled as his hand darted up to cover mine on the clutch. I let out a squeak as I slammed down on the brakes, just in time before scraping the bumper of Edward's shiny silver Volvo in front of us.

He shifted the clutch to rest, and the car came to a stand still.

I breathed a few calming breaths, then slowly looked over at DC. He was looking at me too. As soon as our eyes met, we burst into laughter.

A part of me wondered if Edward was listening in on us. The other part of me didn't care.

I stopped as I felt a strange warmth on my right hand. Looking down, I saw that DC's hand was still over mine. I stared at our hands there, interlocked, for a moment. I didn't jerk away, just cleared my throat.

He hesitated, but moved his hand away.

I pressed down on the clutch.

"Remember. Reverse starts with R," he said playfully as he tapped the R on the clutch.

I laughed half-heartedly. "I know now."

I slid the car out of the driveway slowly, too scared to go over five miles per hour… as I should, anyway. If not, I could risk hitting another car pulling in… not that there were any other cars that would come this way.

"Congratulations," DC said. "We've made it out of the driveway."

I smiled, but didn't say anything. It was tricky driving backward _and _at an angle. Eventually, I got the car facing front on the road. I shifted into first, but only after looking at DC to check to see if I was doing it right. He nodded approvingly.

"You're doing great!" DC said, trying to cheer me on.

"Yeah, I'm not even at twenty miles per hour yet," I said, but even I was glad I hadn't run into anything. So far, anyway.

I was at the turn off now, about to drive into the main road, when I hit the brakes.

"Wait," I said as we simultaneously bounced backward into our seats, "are you going to be okay?"

I didn't want to say it out loud, that he might not be able to control himself if he were to go out into the town. I also felt partly responsible that he wasn't completely in control of himself yet.

"Oh," he said.

It was probably equally as hard for him to admit that he couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I should've thought this through before… offering to teach you how to drive. Really. I'm sorry."

There was a strange silence for a moment.

"Is your diet going okay?" I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth. I'd meant to change the subject, but ended up bringing up the root of the problem all over again. I continued rambling, "I have a feeling Olivia only pretends like she knows what she's doing."

I could hear the guilt in my own words, and I wondered if DC could hear them too.

"Yeah, it's fine," DC said. "At least, I would hope so. I can't tell since I'm just their little guinea pig," he added, laughing.

We fell into silence again.

The road before us seemed to be so inviting. An escape, almost. I was still holding the steering wheel tightly, ready to go. Life would be easier for everyone if I just left, so why shouldn't I?

"If you don't want to be here, we can leave," he said suddenly. "I don't understand why you stay here if it's uncomfortable for you to stay."

"I have… I have things to do here," I said unsurely.

"You've been sitting around reading in the library since you got here," he pointed out. "Unless you were planning to make it through every single volume here."

I turned toward him and opened my mouth, but I couldn't find the words to express what I was feeling at the moment. I shot him a torn look, then sank back into my seat.

"Oh," he said again, but it was a different kind of _oh _that he had uttered before. "Oh, oh." It was one of realization. "Oh, oh, oh." I heard him shift in his seat as he angled his body toward me. "Is it because of me?" he asked. His eyes bored into mine. "Is it because you don't want to leave me alone here?"

"N-no," I stuttered, my voice betraying me.

DC didn't even hesitate as he rambled on. "Let's say, hypothetically, that I became trained. Then what?" he pressed. "Would you leave? Would you want me to go with you?"

I hesitated before saying, "I don't know."

He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't know?" he echoed. "But if I'm the reason why you're staying here-"

"I didn't say that."

"If I'm the reason why you're staying here," he tried again, "then if I'm gone, there's no reason left. Right? And then what? Where will you go then?"

"I don't know."

"Where will you go?" he repeated stiffly.

"I don't know."

"Bree."

"WHAT?" My head snapped up, and I glared at him.

"Talk to me!" he yelled back. "You dragged me into this life! Were you planning on abandoning me?"

"No," I said, wrapping my arms around myself. How could I explain this to him? Because when it came down to it, the reason why he was here was a purely selfish reason. "But I… I don't feel like I'm worthy of your attentions." I said the last bits in a rushed voice, and I covered my face right afterward in embarrassment.

He became eerily still.

"I just… please," he said. The need in his voice scared me. "I need to understand why you made me into a freaking vampire." He clutched the seat tightly, perhaps more tightly than I should have been all things considered. I think Emmett liked this jeep.

Or maybe he was straining over many things at once, like control over himself. I understood what it was like to fight for control, holding onto it by a thread and praying that it would never snap.

"You told me you were going to save my life," he continued. There was a forced calm in his tone. "You cried over me, even if you can't actually _cry _tears – and don't say you didn't. I was conscious for at least that much."

He was speaking faster and faster, his words slurring together and beating to a livid rhythm. Was this what he thought about when he was alone in the Cullen house? I hadn't thought much of it before, but he was more alone than I was in there. I saw the way everyone looked at him – like he were a test subject or something. A freak of nature among freaks of nature.

"You went through all that torment and turmoil, and now what? You don't even want to be around me anymore. You don't even talk to me unless you have to." He smashed his hand against the window. The glass broke and shattered. "You hypocrite," he said, at last. But his voice wavered, as if he didn't mean to say it though he meant the words themselves.

Hypocrite.

That last word rung in my ears, but only because it was true – wasn't it?

"Sometimes I think everything would be easier if I were just dead," he whispered.

"No!" I said suddenly, surprising even myself at my loud outburst. "Never. Not ever." I shook my head. "You… you're not allowed to leave me."

I sounded like a child then, but I still _was_ a child.

"Oh, Bree," he said, the anger suddenly evaporating from his voice. The softness in his voice stirred something up inside of me. "No, I would… I would never leave you."

I turned away, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"Stop making me say things I don't mean to say," I mumbled stubbornly.

"It's okay," he said gently. He reached for me, but I crumpled back. He sighed and retracted his hand. "I like it better when you do." His finger curled around a strand of my hair. I heard him laugh lightly. "Besides, _you're_ not allowed to leave me either."

Normally, I would've responded with a retort, but my mind was somewhere else at the moment.

"If you knew, you wouldn't like me anymore," I muttered.

"Bree?"

"No."

"Bree," he said more quietly. He let go of my hair. "Everyone just wants to help you."

I shook my head again. "They hate me. They all do. I'm a nuisance." I thought of Rosalie's cold shoulder.

"That isn't true."

"It is!" I finally tore away from my hiding place behind my hands and stared up at him. "You don't know anything, so don't you _dare _act like you do!"

He breathed in sharply. I think he was trying to avoid all the accusations wanting to pour out of his mouth. Arguing back would only make us go in circles.

"Maybe I don't, but I've spoken with the Cullens. They're genuinely concerned for you," he said, his voice edging on pleading.

He had? When? It slowly started to make sense, though. Why Emmett had lent DC his precious jeep. It was all for…

"But why would they?" I asked, more to myself. "Why would they bother with someone who was wanted by the Vultori?"

* * *

Thank you always for your patience :)  
I hope you had a good holiday! Happy new years!


End file.
